Costume Rehersal Test
by ToastySama
Summary: Series of "one shots" created by me. May also include incomplete stories, due to not knowing what to do with them. Yugi's eyes had a red glow, let out a wicked sneer, and took out an arrow with a large golden heart-shaped head. "You've GOT to be kidding me?" He laughed as he shot the arrow at Kaiba. Kaiba started to run in the opposite direction, "NO! NOT AGAIN! OWW!"
1. Pronouncing Mr & Mrs Kaiba

COSTUME REHERSAL TEST

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own YuGiOh or any of the characters within its universe.

Author's note: The inspiration for this [fiction] was that I've written a few test pieces or even had a few ideas that pretty much die due to lack of motivation or lack of plot or etc. Because of this, you might see mark ups, missing lines, very little color or clothing descriptions, and discontinuous plot. Also the title names for each fic are complete crap.

If I do decide on writing anything that appears here, then I will be using Chapter 1 for removal/rewrite notifications. After a year, I may take down this whole thing.

Test Fiction 1.b: Pronouncing Mr. & Mrs. Kaiba

Author's note: I felt the Seto that I was writing for "Apricot Bubblegum" was being off center for too long. I needed to add lines into the story that my readers would know as: things which Seto Kaiba would say. So, I decided to write a "test section" and use that energy to write: things which Seto Kaiba would say. Eventually, I got the "Admit it, you love me" quote came to mind and Téa's response was instantaneous. I laughed so hard, I decided to write on it a bit and see if I could add it into my fic as a dream. Well, it was too elaborate and I didn't want the fic to be dragged down any further, so I slapped the fragments [plus original parts] as a short.

I have yet to writ him "mean enough" for this test piece.

"My lady and my King, I ask for your daughter's hand, in marriage."

"You both are a bit young, Ryou," the queen answered.

"We don't have to marry now. I only ask that if I am victorious in the war, then I ask to be betrothed to the King's daughter." The King and Queen looked at one another. The King was not to question the match as much as his wife did, for Téa. Ryou and Téa were the great-grandchildren of twin brothers. The two split the kingdom and decided not to reunite the two kingdoms unless the one family became barren. Téa was the only female heir to be ever born from the elder brother's bloodline. She was also the only child. They all looked at Ryou, who was still bowed. The King and Queen looked at Téa.

Téa started to cry as she mouthed, "Please?" Her parents always knew that the two had a good relationship. The Queen sighed, but gave her nod to the King.

"Prince Ryou Bakura," the King stated, "If you are successful in the upcoming battle, I will allow you to be officially betrothed to my daughter."

"Thank you, My King."

Seto leaned back against the door, "Admit it! You love me."

Téa's servants were fussing with her wedding dress. "Yeah, I'll admit it…YOU'RE A JERK!"

Seto smirked as he rolled his eyes from the other side of the door. He looked at his brother, "Make sure that she gets there." He walked off towards the grand room.

Mokuba placed his hand on the door, "Seto isn't that bad…. I promise you, Téa. He wouldn't have tried for your hand, if he didn't think you were pretty." Pretty was an understatement, Téa was beautiful. She had never seen so many suitors in her life, while Seto tried to win her. "Trust me, he would not have bothered if you did not say what you said to him at that party. He broke off his engagement with another, just to try for you. Even I don't exactly know why he chose you."

"Hey! Get back here!" The boy ran, but soon several market venders caught him. They had enough. He did not just steal because he needed to. He stole at least three times of day. And, if he did not get food, he found something that he could sell. He did not only steal from the venders, but also from the villagers. After trying for the last three months, they had finally got their hands on the criminal. Most cried out for his death or other sorts of punishments. There was no sympathy for his crimes. They tied up the boy's wrists and ankles. They threw him upon a table, on his back, as he pleaded with them. One of the butchers raised his arms in the air, while holding a cleaver. As he made his first attempt to hack at the boy, he suddenly felt a stinging sensation in his hands. His clever flew fifteen feet in the air and people scattered as it landed with a thud. They all looked and saw a hooded man turning his horse, with his blade drawn. He wore all black, with a black cape and a scarf over his nose and mouth. By the way he dressed, they all knew that he was a stranger to them.

His horse started to gallop back over, "What's the meaning of this? Let go of that boy!"

"He's been stealing from us," one of the villagers yelled, "And, it's been getting worse over the last three months."

"We need to kill him," another male villager yelled. The crowd yelled with him.

The stranger stopped his horse, "Under the authority of King Kaiba, I order you to release this boy!"

"You have no authority to command that over us," the butcher yelled.

His blue eyes narrowed and he used his sword to cut the ropes used to keep the boy from moving his feet, "I believe I do." The people started yelling at him.

"Wait, …, he does," one of the villagers said as he pointed to his clothing. It bared the mark of being one of the Kaiba Kingdom's soldiers. The stranger cut the rope that was used to keep the boy's arms straight and used it to pull him towards the horse.

"We don't belong to the Kaibas! They can't tell us what to do!" The people started yelling and surrounding the two.

"I order you to stop!" They did not listen to him. They were itching to throw him off his horse and punish him for saving a hoodlum. "Stand back!" The horse neighed.

"What is all of this commotion," they barely heard a woman yell, "I order you all to stop this at once or you all will be arrested!" The murmurs came from the villagers in her direction and as they passed the message along, the stranger also heard with his own ears the words: it's the princess. The crowd parted as she made her way to the horseman with three of her guards. She was wearing a pink kimono that was embroidered about the seams, "Someone could've been trampled! I'm having you arrested for causing this commotion!"

"It was not me. It was something involving this boy." He tugged on the rope and the boy walked and stopped in between them. "They were going to kill him."

The princess pointed to the butcher, "What was going on with this boy?"

"This is the one who was stealing from us, for years! The one who became more aggressive during the last season. Princess Téa, he's gotten so big and aggressive over the last year, he'll eventually become a murderer."

The stranger looked at him, "But, he has committed no murder. And, should not be treated as one, as he still dabbles as a thief."

The princess looked at him, "This is none of your business."

"It IS my business, as your future King might be the one determining this boy's punishment. Unless, you're going to put him to death, today." She felt a disdain for his kingdom as they supplied the weapons which caused Bakura's death. She looked up at him and saw that he was a high ranking guard for King Kaiba. They both knew that today was the last day that the princess would have the authority to issue any punishments. Ever since it was announced that Princess Téa was of age to be married, she was forbidden to suggest any changes to the law. And, after today, the princess could not order any other punishment except temporary imprisonment. Also, no punishment could be issued to those she orders imprisoned, until the outcome of the suitors' rivalry for her. After the competition, her father or the suitor who won her hand may decide what to do with her prisoners. And, she would remain to have no say over her kingdom, until after her wedding, …that is IF her husband allows her to have any ruling authority. "Let me take the boy. There's not enough time to ban him and you wouldn't have to kill him." The princess heard kindness in his voice, but had her doubts.

"My people would prefer that he goes to jail."

"Why? So, he can rot for four years and get killed at the front of some war line for your people?"

"That wouldn't happen to him."

"But, it does. Your new King could order that of him. Wouldn't you rather give him the chance to reform himself?" He seemed serious. The princess found something attractive within his blue eyes. She also started to internalize the sound of his voice. The stranger had noticed her big blue eyes. They were breath taking. The way they sparkled…even though she was serious, he knew that there was way more to her. He had never seen a girl with blue eyes, before.

"Do you think that this criminal can be reformed?"

"Yes."

"Take off your mask, sir knight." He uncovered his face. Téa's mouth opened as she had never seen a man so handsome before. Her attraction towards him increased. She had not felt this way towards Prince Bakura. "How do I know, that if I give him to you, that YOUR kingdom would not let him rot for four years, just to have him killed on the front line for your King?"

"It's because he'd be my responsibility. If he messes up, then he would have to die by my hand." He looked at the villagers and pointed his sword at the butcher. He looked back at her, "Unfortunately, if you choose to have your kingdom punish this boy, I would have no choice but to have my kingdom charge that man for attempted murder. I'm willing to turn a blind eye to that, if you give that boy to me." What the villagers did not know yet, was for the next few weeks, the entire kingdom would be in chaos. If the princess's kingdom and her suitor's kingdom believed in the same punishable crime, that kingdom may take her villagers captive and deliver punishments within their own jurisdiction.

"I hope that you are successful with reforming this thief."

The stranger put his hand over his heart and bowed his head to her, "Thank you, princess. I will never forget your kindness." He turned his horse and the boy yelped as he pulled his hands into the air by the rope, "To everyone within earshot! I have caught this boy STEALING from this market place! If any of you find this boy not guilty, then speak your peace." Not a single person spoke up for the boy. "Since I caught this boy, the Kaiba Kingdom will punish this thief as we see fit. This boy will be placed in prison until his sentence can be carried out. The stranger tugged on the rope and the boy walked alongside of the horse. The princess would have asked his name, but she knew that she would see him at the party that night.

Téa had had enough. She had talked to hundreds of men, tonight. And, most of them she could not stand. She knew that she had not talked with Prince Kaiba, yet. She at least wanted that one over with. If she waited any longer, the way that she would tell him off would chase away the better suitors within the group. She snuck away onto one of the balconies. She smiled as she took in a deep breath. The smell of stale sweat and the cigar smoke was weighing down everyone's mood. After a couple of minutes, someone lifted the white curtain and walked onto the balcony, towards her.

"My Princess." She turned to see that a tall man with blue eyes and brown hair had just walked out onto the balcony. He was holding a bottle of sake and a couple of glasses. "Would you care to have a drink with me?" By his clothing, she knew that he was not one of her subjects.

"You need not be so polite. I am not your future queen."

He walked over and stopped next to her, "Not yet. Yet, you could be." His voice sounded familiar. She looked and saw that he was wearing the symbol of the Kaiba Kingdom on his arm.

She looked up at him, "Dear soldier, were you the one I met in the market place?"

"Yes. I was the one who took the boy from you." He poured a glass and held it out to her, "I only came by to thank you. I promise to make a good man out of him." Their fingers touched as he she took the glass from him and started to drink. He poured himself a glass.

"But, what of your prince? Is he a good man?"

He smiled, "You have not met him, yet?"

"No. I feel that he is being rude by not introducing himself to me. Could you tell me what he looks like?"

"Button eyes with matching long black hair and dark skin. Always getting into trouble. But, please, forgive him, princess. He is very young to take up the role of king. His elder brother is getting married and the time is right for making good faith gestures. He wishes to have no enemies, once he takes you as his bride."

"I would never take a Kaiba as my husband."

"But, the princes are good men."

"Good men?! They are responsible for my fiancé's death!" She sighed and frowned at him, "I'm sorry, sir knight. I did not mean to offend you, of whom you have sworn yourself to protect. Their inventions had killed many of my kingdom's people. Family men, …sons, …and good men like yourself." Her voice was soft, "Do you have a wife; children, sir knight?"

"I hope to have both, one day."

She looked at him as she placed her hand on his forearm, "You are a kind man-."

He looked at her, "How would you know that?"

"I can…just tell."

"I see…." Her smell intoxicated his senses, "Do your eyes always sparkle like jewels, against the moon's light?" She started to blush and he took the hand that was on his arm, into his hand, "I've heard numerous words of your beauty, but none of them were enough. And, every man that I've heard the words from had failed to mention the beauty of your eyes." He was an elite Kaiba soldier, but the feelings that she was having towards him were forbidden. "I wish that my words be enough to ask you to become my future queen."

"I would never take a Kaiba as my husband."

He kissed her hand, "If I can't convince you otherwise, then I will simply have to beg my King to become your humble servant."

"You mustn't do that. You would be seen as a traitor."

"Why does it matter how he would punish me?"

"Because you're a good soldier and…." His eyes had gotten to her. They stared at one another and they started to hold hands.

"You need not concern yourself with my life. I can take care of myself. I will eventually need to see to the prince. But, I will stay, if you tell me otherwise."

"No, sir knight. Please see to him."

"Just to let you know…he is quite young to be looking for a queen. So, don't worry if you two don't take a liking to one another." He left her on the balcony alone.

= The above conversation needs to be reworked and possibly extended. I still need Téa to say something that warrants an uncontrollable attraction to her.

= Insert conversation between Téa and Mokuba.

"King Mazaki! I command that my brother's invitation for the princess's hand to be rescinded! As rightful heir to our throne, I ask for the right for Princess Mazaki to be my queen."

"Who are you, young man?"

His stomach flipped as he turned. He looked across the room at Téa. She could not believe that this brave young man was requesting to pursue her at the last moment. She too, wondered who he was. Their eyes were locked. All eyes were on him and his nerves caused him to hesitate.

"Tell me who you are, sir knight," Téa thought to herself.

"I am Prince Seto Kaiba: eldest son and rightful heir of the Kaiba Kingdom throne. Princess Mazaki, …I ask for your hand in marriage." The princess ran off in tears. She could not believe that the man whom she had fallen for was a Kaiba heir. Seto let out a sigh.

Author's note for version 1.b: I added the above to the original write and removed the three additional written sections due to the fact that I kept attempting to clean those up. I may add them back into this, if asked. I'm trying to avoid rewriting those sections, to avoid being tempted to write this one.

= Should he be meaner, now? Or only during the tournament? Or exhibit meanness every here or there?

"Please read the card."

Seto laughed at the card and looked at his opponent's card. "And, I bet all of the cards also say 'good luck', yet mine says: Go to hell, Prince Seto Kaiba."

"You're not sleeping in my bed with me, tonight!"

"If you're unwilling to receive my seed, tonight, then there's plenty of women that will."

She looked between him and the chamber maid. "Get out, of my bedroom! Get out, NOW!" She pushed the maid. The maid looked at Seto in confusion. She started to push her, "Get out! Get out!" She slammed the door shut, after her. She turned around to witness Seto sitting upon the bed. "You are not going to sleep in the same bed with me, tonight!"

"I'll oblige, only if you sit and have a talk with me." She thought that it was a trick, but she second guessed that since she knew that he was not a brute, like some of her other suitors were. She marched over and sat on the bed with him. He sat at the foot and her at her pillow. She had her arms crossed and her head tilted towards the ceiling with her eyes closed. "."

"!"

Seto let out an angry sigh, "If you're going to kick out my only entertainment, then at least look at me."

"No!"

"Something tells me that you would've been mad, no matter whom you got married to."

"You killed my husband. I hate you!"

"My kingdom had nothing to do with that war."

"Your people were the ones that made the weapons that killed him!"

"None of those idiots deserved you."

She looked at him, "And, you felt like you did?" She felt like that she was some trophy that he won.

He sighed, "It sounds bad when you put it that way. We both know that I'm not your ideal match…but I appreciate what you did." Her eyes softened.

To Be Continued or THE END ?


	2. That read about Nookie

COSTUME REHERSAL TEST

Test Fiction 2: That read about the Nookie

Author's note: Of course this was made to be bad. I don't care if you skip over this one. Possibly inspired by Ygotas [YuGiOh: the abridged series, episode 25]. I'm hoping for this to be the second to worst one. (This was made for a chuckle.) A one shot conceived and written in six hours.

"How pregnant do you think she is?"

"I'd say around five months."

Yugi turned to Tristan, "Are you sure?"

"Trust me. I watched my sister's whole pregnancy." The two teens went back to watching Téa arguing with Kaiba at his locker. "Yugi? Is it me? Or has Téa and Kaiba been at one another harder than usual?" Téa punched Kaiba in the arm. Kaiba glared at her and slammed his locker closed before leaving. Téa turned and started walking off to her locker. She stopped when she noticed that Yugi walked up to her.

"Téa? How pregnant are you?"

"Almost four months."

"Well…you look pretty pregnant to me."

"It's twins."

"So, you don't mind if I go to your next doctor's visit and ask him myself?"

Téa sighed, "Yugi, …I can't do this anymore. I'm five months pregnant."

"What!? Then, who's the father?"

"That shouldn't matter." She cast down her eyes, "I don't want to be with you, anymore." Yugi felt that she had stabbed him in the heart, twice. Téa ran off as quickly as she could and hid in one of the bathrooms. She knew that the moment she told him the truth about her pregnancy, it was all over. They started dating at the beginning of the school year, but they never slept together until over three months ago. She felt that she ended up in this situation because she was never honest about how she felt about him. At first everything was fine. But, before their two month anniversary, that was when she felt that Yugi was not right for her. And, during their entire relationship, that person, the man with the deep voice never showed up. The more time that went by, the harder it was for her to break up with him. Eventually, she thought that if they slept together, the other side of Yugi would come out, to please her. It never happened. And, it made her feel more lonely. But, the first time she saw him nude, he was so tiny, that she thought she would never do it. She was absolutely positive that their relationship was over. She had the courage to ask him out, but never to break up with him. That was how she got pregnant. That was how she ended up sleeping with Yugi around three months ago. It was all to cover up that someone else got her 'knocked up'.

= WARNING! Fic gets bad in: five, four, three, two….

After school, Yugi gathered all of his male friends into the game store. Someone had to have known something about this. "Do you know who slept with my girlfriend?" None of them said a word. "Have any of you ever slept with my girlfriend?" Yugi slammed his hands on the table, "Did any of you sleep with Téa?!" Hands started to slowly raise.

Kaiba looked shocked, "You asked for my time, to discuss this nonsense!?" Kaiba stood up and stormed out.

Yugi was flabbergasted, "Even YOU, Joey?"

Joey rubbed his fingers behind his neck, "Uh, …yeah." Joey, Duke, Bakura, Malik, and Valon all raised their hands.

Valon pointed at Yugi, "Um…just to get things straight, I never slept with her until she was obviously pregnant."

"Is there anyone else that did not start sleeping with my girlfriend BEFORE she got pregnant?"

"Odion," Malik answered.

"What?"

"Well, …you see…."

"_It IS true, what they say," Téa's thoughts yelled. She did not have sex with Yugi because she thought he would not be able to please her, but Odion was the opposite. She nervously smiled at him and said, "You know what? I'm not feeling too well." She let out a nervous chuckle and re-buttoned her shirt before leaving the room. As she started to let herself out, she felt light-headed and the sensation of being caught. She woke up in a room, that was lit by candle light and felt lips on her. She saw some blonde hair and purple eyes, but the figure was too aggressive to be Yugi. Then, she noticed that the eyes that looked at her were lilac._

_He sat up and let out a wicked smile, "You shouldn't have come out here so late at night, by yourself."_

"_Malik!"_

"_I was going to feel you up, while you were possessed by me, but I remembered something. Since I had used the Millennium Rod to possess you before, I don't have to use its powers to force you to sleep with me. I can just ask. And, as long as you're weak enough, you would have no choice, but to do it."_

"_But, I'm virgin."_

"_That did not stop you from asking my brother."_

_She sat up, "I know. And, I think you're cuter than your brother."_

_His smiled with confidence, "Really?"_

"_Yes. And, I've always wanted you to touch me."_

_Malik leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You know, that I haven't asked you to do a thing. Everything that you're saying and doing right now is by your own free will."_

_She smiled, "I know." They kissed._

"You two had dated for at least a couple of months before that happened." Yugi's mouth dropped open. It was better if he had never known. In fact, he wished that Téa lost her virginity before they started dating. Then, he could have forgiven Malik. "By the way, we're still sleeping together." Everyone in the room murmured in agreement, that they were as well.

"You mean to tell me that Valon, Tristan, your brother, and I are the only people that aren't the father of Téa's baby?"

"That's correct."

"I'll confess too, Yugi," Duke started. "Do you remember those baseball tickets that Téa won and you didn't want to go? BOY, she was really mad at you!" Duke smiled as he started to remember, "Yeah…that was a good time." Téa acts so bad with him, that she's good to him.

Bakura blushed, "…."

_Bakura was watching intensely as Téa was holding a baby doll against herself. She put it down onto its bed, "There. All done, breastfeeding."_

"_You're going to be a good mother, someday, Téa."_

_She turned to him and smiled, not bothering to button up her shirt. "And, you're a great dad." She started walking up to him, "I know we'll get an 'A' for this project." She pulled him to herself by his shirt, "But, to get an 'A', as a husband, you have to practice at it."_

"_Téa! You're dating Yugi."_

"_He doesn't have to know." She kissed him, "I won't tell."_

"_But, I'm a virgin."_

"_I want to help you, Ryou. If you don't practice at being a good lover, then you'll never have that big family, you've always wanted."_

"I promised myself to never have Joey's sloppy seconds," Tristan said. Tristan and Joey laughed, as they had when they played 'keep away' with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

Joey turned to Yugi, "Honestly Yugi. When I started sleeping with her, she told me that she was going to break up with you." That really was the truth. Joey asked Téa during their first time having relations. And, she said it again, before they slept together the second time. Téa was very good in bed.

As Kaiba rode home in his limousine, he was seething. "His girlfriend? HIS girlfriend!? How dare he ask me that question? She's MY girlfriend! I won't believe that any of those DWEEBS ever touched her. It's a lie! I won't believe it! She's as untouchable as my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He sighed as he thought about Téa's blue eyes.

"_Kaiba? Do you mind if I talk to you?"_

"_I'd rather you go home, Mazaki."_

"_It's important."_

"_You have one minute."_

"_I wanted to say it, in private."_

"_You have forty-five seconds left."_

_Téa crossed her arms, "If I say it in front of Mokuba, you'll regret it!" They both looked at Mokuba, then back at one another._

"_Have it your way, Mazaki." She smiled as he led her out of the room. They walked down the hall of the Manor and past many rooms. If she was going to say another speech about friendship, it might be a good idea if he did not yell at her, in front of Mokuba. It would only encourage his brother to want to see her more often. He opened a door for her._

"_Thank-you." He shut it behind them, as they walked into an office._

"_Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"_

"_Kaiba, …I wanted to thank you for allowing me to make friends with Mokuba. I know that he does not have anyone, but you. And, it means a lot to him." She gave a small smile, "And, after I thank you, I was hoping to make friends with you, as well."_

_Kaiba's eyes narrowed, "You can forget ever making friends with me, Mazaki. Now, go home."_

"_One matter of business, before I go home…?"_

"_I don't have all day. Spill it."_

"_You're a Scorpio, right?"_

_Kaiba's eyebrows raised for a moment, before starting to settle back into their furrow, "What does that have to do-," before he could finish his question, his face gained a shocked expression and his voice became a shudder of pleasure._

_Téa had her hand on him. She smiled as she moved her fingers, "NOW, are you interested in having me thank you?"_

_Kaiba's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell back to the wall, "Ohhhhhh, my god."_

"It's impossible that all of those guys could've touched her," Kaiba continued to think to himself. They always disagreed. After the first time that they slept together, they fought more, for show. It made sense, since the school year heated up. What they did not expect was for their relationship to heat up, then Téa becaming his girlfriend. Once they found out she was pregnant, he suggested that they should go public with their relationship. She refused many times. After he started becoming adamant, she told him that she wanted an abortion and their fights at school started becoming real. Three months ago, she broke up with him, constantly hung around Yugi, and never returned his calls. Kaiba did not know what was worse: the break up, the betrayal, or how many other people touched what he considered his. "I don't know how to feel." He was confused about what she felt for him since she was still pregnant and they still fought. He sighed, "All I know is that I love her." Kaiba thought of her as the greatest lover that he ever had.

Yugi walked outside with his friends. He wondered if it was all a bad dream. Everyone turned, as they heard voices. As they went to investigate, they saw two people making out, in the backseat of a car within the parking lot. Yugi turned red with rage, ran over, and hit the car window. The two people looked at him and the girl nervously waved. "Téa!" He could not believe what he witnessed with his own eyes. Téa and Alister were having relations within the parking lot of where he lived. Yugi may have been fortunate that the two of them started a relationship ten days ago.

Téa and Yugi were holding hands as they watched Pegasus open several envelops. Pegasus started reading, "For the results of Téa's baby…with Alister…you are NOT the father!" The audience goes crazy. For the results of Téa's baby…with Valon…you are NOT the father!" The audience goes crazy. "For the results of Téa's baby…with Yugi…you are NOT the father!" The audience goes crazy. "For the results of Téa's baby…with Joey…you are NOT the father!" The audience goes crazy. "For the results of Téa's baby…with Duke…you are NOT the father!" The audience goes crazy and Pegasus drinks some juice. "For the results of Téa's baby…with Bakura…you are NOT the father!" The audience goes crazy. Pegasus yawns, "And, then there was only two. Shall we?" He smiled as he opened an envelope, "For the results of Téa's baby…with Kaiba-boy-!" Téa woke up screaming.

Yugi quickly turned on a light, "What? What happened?"

Téa hugged him, "Oh my goodness, Yugi, it was awful! I had this awful nightmare where I was pregnant and did not know who the father of my baby was."

"Téa," Yugi said and placed his hand upon her stomach.

She was shocked to see that she did not dream that. "Well, …Pegasus was reading all of these paternity tests to us. And, he read it for all of these guys…and it was down to either Kaiba or Malik being the father of my baby." She placed her hands on her stomach.

Yugi pushed her away and looked angry, "Kaiba? YOU slept with KAIBA!?" Yugi started to cry, "How could you!?" Yugi started to cry in his hands, "Oh, Yami! It's awful! She had sex with my frienemy!"

Yami started singing, "If you ask me...Téa's a whore. But then that's nothing new, she was like that before." He cleared his throat, "But, seriously. At least the next story will be more of a nice peach." 

To be continued or THE END?


	3. That Peachy Read

COSTUME REHERSAL

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own YuGiOh or any of the characters within its universe.

Author's note: The inspiration for this [fiction] was that I've written a few test pieces or even had a few ideas that pretty much die due to lack of motivation or lack of plot or etc. Because of this, you might see mark ups, missing lines, very little color or clothing descriptions, and discontinuous plot. Also the title names for each fic is complete crap.

COSTUME REHERSAL

Test Fiction 3: That Peachy Read

"The one with short hair and the large breasts," a young man thought to himself in question. He looked at a few girls talking to one another. Although they were all wearing pink and blue uniforms, the words from his male acquaintance was no exaggeration of the truth. His jaw dropped. Her smile and laugh were pretty. But, as she waved good-bye to her friends, he noticed how gorgeous she was. He looked down at the puzzle in his locker. "How did I not know that she noticed me?" It was signed: Anzu Mazaki.

Twenty-Four Hours ago….

"How am I going to ask Yugi," Anzu was thinking to herself while she was doodling in her notebook. She had been thinking about it all day long. She had been thinking about it so hard, that a few people asked if she was okay because she did not have the usual smile on her face. After school, Anzu started walking home with all of her friends.

Penny gasped, "They're practicing!" All of Anzu's giggled as they gathered they all gathered at a fence and looked down. It was the beginning of the school year and a nice day for their baseball team to get in some practice them. Girls were yelling through the fence at them. Penny turned to Anzu, "Isn't number thirty so CUTE!?" All of the players turned to them. Also, the tall male wearing number thirty turned. All that Anzu could make out was his face and blue eyes from underneath his blue baseball cap. Anzu's eyes went wide and she started to blush, amongst the girls yelling that they loved him. The pitcher, number seven, a male with dark brown eyes and red hair noticed Anzu blushing. He smirked, then threw the ball to the catcher. All of the girls cheered for the team and all of the players made a greeting towards them. Anzu's lips started to form a goofy smile as number thirty looked up at them. She felt someone tugging on her arm.

"EARTH to Anzu! Let's go," Miho commanded. All of their friends giggled at them and Anzu started to blush harder as they left.

Rie turned to Miho, "Wasn't number thirty supposed to be our pitcher?"

"He was training for it during the off-season, but this new kid transferred and he was the pitcher at a rival school of ours. So, number thirty decided to remain as short-stop while they try him out. The new kid is junior, like Anzu and I. I'm sure we'll get a good look at him soon." She looked at Anzu, "I can't believe you've never seen number thirty before."

"He's the cutest guy on their team," Amber squealed.

"That's YOUR opinion. He's the smartest athlete in the school."

"That doesn't mean much," Rie retorted.

"Shows what you know. He's smarter than I am!"

"He's smarter than you are," Anzu asked.

"Yeah. I would want to go to the dance with him, but I'm still hoping to go with Bakura. Besides, how about you, Anzu?"

"Well, …I uh…." All of the other girls wailed in unison.

Miho smiled, "I was asking about the dance." Miho jumped, "Oh, my gosh! You're majorly crushing on number thirty, aren't you!?"

"Yes," Anzu answered shyly. "But, guys like that would never ask ME out. I don't even know how to get Yugi to ask me to the dance."

"Yugi likes puzzles, right?" Anzu nodded. "Well, give him a puzzle that says you want to ask him out."

Then the morning after….

Anzu was distraught. She just wanted to get it over with. Miho had given her the puzzle that morning and she was trying to write on it as discretely as possible, so Ms. Chronos would not catch her. She handed Amber a note. Miho told her that she could not do it herself. That to avoid any controversy, to have a Freshman do the task. Amber passed a note back.

Anzu read the note and thought to herself, "Oh, no! I don't know which locker is Yugi's!" She tried to think if she knew the locker number, but she did not. "Wait…it's four lockers to the left of Honda's and Honda ALWAYS goes to his locker after homeroom." She wrote and passed the note back. Amber read the note and nodded at her. After the bell rang, Anzu snuck the puzzle to Amber, behind her back, before she left the room.

That afternoon….

Anzu was waiting by her locker, after school. She was hoping that Yugi would complete the puzzle now, then accept her invitation to the dance.

"Anzu! Anzu!" Anzu looked and saw that it was Amber. "Anzu! It's terrible!" As her friends gathered around, about the news, number seven recognized her as he passed by. But, he was unable to greet her, as he had to make it to his locker to start preparing for practice.

"The one with short hair and the large breasts," a young man thought to himself in question. He looked at a few girls talking to one another. Although they were all wearing pink and blue uniforms, the words from his male acquaintance was no exaggeration of the truth. She was gorgeous. Her smile and laugh were also pretty. He looked down at the puzzle in his locker. "How did I not know that she noticed me?"

The next day….

Anzu was nervous. All of the girls looked, but they did not come up with any clues. Amber told Anzu that she almost got caught with the puzzle and deposited the puzzle into her older sister's locker. When Amber searched the locker, after school, it was not there. So, they have no clue whose locker the puzzle would have been found in. Anzu left class and started walking to her locker. As she rounded the corner, she bumped into someone and their things flew everywhere.

"Sorry," They both said in unison. Anzu looked up and noticed that she bumped into a male that was taller than her, but she did not know who it was. Reddish hair, dark brown eyes of a reddish hue, and expressive lips. They both stooped to the floor to pick up their things.

After a while, he passed her a notebook, "I think this is yours."

She smiled at him as she replied, "Thank-you." She notice a tug, as he did not let go.

"Weren't you watching our practice, yesterday?"

"Uh, …yes."

"I was the pitcher…. Number seven?"

Her smile became bigger, "Oh, yes! I remember! I heard you just transferred."

"Yes," he let go of her notebook, "I'm Alister." He held out his hand.

Anzu attempted to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear before holding out her hand, "I'm Anzu."

Her voice sounded sweeter, than what he imagined that he overheard before. "Anzu…? You're a junior as well?"

"Yes." They stood.

"So, I'll see you at lunch, then?"

"Of course!" They went their separate ways, then Anzu started putting her books in her locker. "I didn't think that I would meet the transfer student so soon. I didn't even know that he was that cute," Anzu thought to herself, "But, this is no time to start thinking about him. If Yugi did not receive the puzzle, then who did?" She perked up as her friends gathered around her locker.

"We couldn't find it anywhere," her friends said in unison.

"Oh, no!"

"Maybe some girl found it," Rie said.

"OH NO!"

Miho smiled, "Not anyone would be able to solve that puzzle, Anzu. If you're lucky, the person who accidently got it became frustrated and threw it out."

"That's exactly what I would've done," Anzu thought to herself. She nodded her head. "Miho, …I'm so tired of worrying. I just want to have lunch."

"Okay! Let's go."

At lunch, they all of a sudden heard a clammer of voices. As Alister was walking towards Anzu's table, all of the voices of shock were more consistent. He stopped and looked. All of the girls at Anzu's table stopped talking and looked. A tall guy was walking over to them. He wasn't supposed to be over there, as he was a senior.

Anzu's eyes were wide with fear and she started to blush, as she thought to herself, "Kaio?" The brown hair, the blue eyes, …it was none other then baseball player number thirty, SETO Kaio. All of them had gasped as he held out the puzzle, which he had solved himself.

"Are you…Anzu Mazaki?"

Anzu gulped, "Yes."

"I found this in my locker, …but I think that it would be improper for me to accept this invitation without asking you on a date, first. Anzu? Will you go out on a date with me?" A shocked look crossed Anzu's face.

THE END

Author's notes:

It was a bit far fetched on how I got this one. At one point I wanted to do an alternate Duelist Kingdom story with Seto having a normal adoption, being a baseball player, and having an attraction to Anzu. I scrapped the idea before even writing a single sentence. This is the more likeable reincarnation of that idea, but since I usually don't write peach stories, I wouldn't know where to go with this. (Maybe if enough people begged, I'd write for it, though.)

I was writing these short stories with minimal clean up and I believe I already cleaned this up thrice, to add drama. I'm refusing to clean this up again (to add Yugi content). If I keep adding, I might as well be writing it.

Kaio : A false name used for the Kaibas from another fan fiction of mine. Was too lazy to change it.

Number 30: A reference towards Blue-Eyes White Dragon

Number 7: A reference to the number of years since Mikey's death [in the anime]

I wish I was writing it…it's so cute.


	4. That long-winded read

Test Fiction 4: That long winded read

Author's Note: I just didn't like this one.

Yugi sat and looked at his friend, "Kaiba, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it Yugi?"

"I've enrolled my child into your academy."

"You've wasted my time because of that?"

"No, Kaiba. Since you are my friend, I am only asking you to watch after her."

Kaiba took a quick glance at him, "Her? She gets no special privileges because she's a girl."

"I'm not asking for you to give her special privileges. Well, …at least consider one."

"Denied, I will not hear for it."

Yugi stood and placed a photo on Kaiba's desk, "But, she doesn't know who her father is." Kaiba looked up at him, but something about the photo made him look at it. As he stared at it, he remembered the smiling face of the woman in it. "You never came to the funeral, so of course you didn't know she had an heir. I couldn't bear for Anzu's child to be orphaned, so I adopted her and raised her as my own. Since, you had the most complete DNA database left on earth, I figured that you would be able to confirm her father."

"Anzu's husband should be your girl's father."

"Lord Kaiba," a woman spoke through his phone.

"What IS it?!" He was annoyed that his work was being disturbed.

"My lord, Kaiba might lose to Motou. Please see." Kaiba turned to his TV and started to watch the feed. "She has been adopting to his every move. The fight is now over thirty-seven minutes long."

"Thirty-seven…," Kaiba started thinking to himself, "That's more than twice as long as he usually takes. I should've expected that of Motou, yet she's not really a Motou…."

Motou got out of her battle droid and waited patiently to tell Kaiba that they had a good fight. She was wearing a yellow pilot's uniform.

"Commander Kaiba will not be meeting you," Motou turned and heard that the male voice was coming from the elevator. "Come with me." Motou stepped onto dark the elevator. "Are you Motou?"

"Yes, sir." The door closed.

He pressed the button and the elevator started to move down, "You would have been waiting all day to shake my son's hand."

"Lord Kaiba!?" She quickly clasped her hands together and bowed her head. As light passed through the elevator, he saw that she had long brown hair that was braided. She stood almost 5'7".

"Are you Yugi's daughter?"

"Yes, Lord Kaiba. But, may I ask how do you know my father?"

"Your father and I first dueled when we were about your age. I always planned on having a rematch with him, but it never happened." He sensed that she was starting to relax, "Step closer, cadet. I want to see the face of who beat my son." She took a small step closer and looked up at him. His eyes widened and he believed that his heart had just stopped. Those blue eyes, were eyes that hated the things that he did, yet always believed that he still had a soul. Those blue eyes, filled with love and kindness that she never withheld from anyone, not even a man as wicked as Seto Kaiba. Those blue eyes, eyes of passion and innocence that were lost to death too soon in her lifetime. Those blue eyes, he was looking at the ghost of Mazaki. He was taken breathless. Why did Motou have to look EXACTLY like her? "I heard a rumor that you had a request for me."

She looked up at him, "You did?"

"Name your request, NOW," Kaiba growled. She looked startled, a face that Kaiba was too familiar with. "Are you TRYING to waste MY TIME?"

She tried to hold back tears, "Yes-I mean, NO, Lord Kaiba!" She took in a deep breath, "I don't know who my father is. And, since Kaiba Corp has the largest DNA database, I hoped to find out who he was through you."

"Didn't anyone tell you that-," for some reason Kaiba held back on telling her who he thought was her father. "You know I don't typically grant those types of requests. But, since you're Yugi's daughter, I'll do it on one stipulation. If I find out who your father is, then you quit my academy and go home."

"But, Lord Kaiba, the Earth needs everyone to defend it."

"Did I leave any room for you to negotiate on my offer?"

"No, Lord Kaiba."

"Then, choose before I change my mind."

"Lord Kaiba, …if you find out who my real father is, then I'll quit the academy and go home."

"Seth! Wait," A girl with big blue eyes and long dark brown braided hair asked. But, she could not stop him from storming into Mr. Kaiba's office.

"Why the heck did you fire that thing at me," Seth yelled.

Kaiba turned around in his chair to look at the brown haired blue-eyed youth that was wearing a white pilot's uniform, "You were too slow to solve the problem!"

"Every time you do something like that, I lose the respect of my men!"

"You're men? You're not mature enough to lead."

"Mature! You made me their leader," Seth yelled.

"You don't respect how to pilot the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! You're out, Kaiba!"

"What!?"

"You heard me! You're demoted from piloting Blue-Eyes until further notice. Now, GET out of my office!"

"I didn't want to pilot your droid anyway." He turned and left the room.

"Seth," the girl yelled after him. "You shouldn't-."

"Leave him alone, Motou." She looked at Kaiba and stepped into the room. The door slid closed after her. "I'm sorry about Seth, Mr. Kaiba."

"I don't know why you're apologizing for my son. You can see that he didn't get his father's temper."

"Speaking of which…did you find out anything about my father?"

"No, Motou. I haven't found any records of who your father was." Kaiba let out a tiny smile, "But, god, you're gorgeous like your mother, Kumiko. You look just like her." Kumiko started to blush. "Motou…I want you to pilot Blue-Eyes White Dragon, in the next battle."

She gasped, "I…I can't betray Seth like that."

"I know that my son hates receiving special treatment from me, so I know he has better things to do."

"Like you would give it to him, anyway," Kumiko said underneath her breath.

Kaiba laughed. He abruptly stopped and said, "But, only I get to say things like that of my own son. Understand, Motou?"

"Yes, sir," she answered shyly.

"Do you think you could do everything that I ask of you," he softly asked.

"Yes, sir," she answered shyly.

"Hmph. You know I'm not going to allow you to pilot Blue-Eyes with that type of attitude." She blinked at him. "Seth will still be piloting, just not using Blue-Eyes. But, I need you to be tough to pilot her or I'm going to have to come out of retirement and show you myself." Kumiko started to smile. His voice turned gruff, "You REALLY don't want me to do that."

She still smiled, "Yes, sir."

Kaiba blinked because anyone else would have been intimidated by that, "You're wasting valuable time. So, get out of my office." She bowed and left. After a while, Kaiba wondered how he could have gotten himself into this situation. Seven years after opening his dueling academy, the earth happened to be invaded by aliens from outer space and his precious academy was destroyed. He would have been prepared for this if he heeded Pegasus' and Isuzu's warnings, but Kaiba had always been a stubborn man. Ever since, he had reluctantly rebuilt Kaiba Corp as a military company and had several droids built to help fend off the invaders. He had managed to keep them at bay, but has yet to devise how to keep them away for good. And, it was harder to find the solution if his son, Seth Kaiba kept messing up his missions. Giving control of Blue-Eyes White Dragon to Kumiko Motou, instead of retaking control of her himself, was an unorthodox decision. He hoped that she could do it. "Computer…run a DNA scan." The computer started its search. Kaiba had to do this search, as Yugi was right. His last search proved that Yugi Motou had way less than a 1% chance of being Kumiko's father. Motou was supposed to be the child's god-father. So, Yugi adopted little Kumiko. But, before any of that happened, Anzu called herself proving her friendship to Seto by donating her eggs to him. Sometime after that, they started fooling around. After her engagement, they still fooled around. Once she confessed to wanting to be with him, he baulked about her just being a toy to him. That broke her heart. And, the thought of Anzu marrying another broke Seto's heart. "Piece together a fraternal match for Kumiko Motou by triangulation with Seth Kaiba's DNA ." Seth Kaiba always thought that the pictures of his surrogate mother was his real mother, but it was always Seto's true love Anzu Mazaki. Seth had his father's looks and was almost as smart. Seth had his uncle's attitude. Seth had his mother's smile and temper. Kaiba hated that he fights him like Mazaki had.

"Returning matches."

"That was fast," Kaiba thought to himself. He listened as the computer read back names. In fact, one of the surnames had been familiar to him. He knew that the search would be over once it announces Seth's name.

"Kaiba, Mokuba. Kaiba, Seth. And, Kaiba, Seto."

"Huh?"

"Searching DNA patterns…query found. Most likely DNA paternal match of Motou, Kumiko is…Kaiba, Seto. Match is correct up to 99%. Most likely DNA match for siblings of Motou, Kumiko is…Kaiba, Seth. Match is correct over 99%." Trust us, it was a big shock to him as well. Why was it a shock? Mazaki wanted to marry Jonouchi. When she was ready to have her first child, Jonouchi, Shizuka, Anzu, and her parents were in a car accident on their way to the hospital. But, Kaiba was so jealous of the blow that the finality of death had dealt, he used her eggs, instead of destroying them.

Kaiba looked angry, "Do the search again! Try matching Kumiko Motou's DNA on Kaiba DNA." The test result came back positive, again, for Kaiba DNA. Possible matches were Seth, Mokuba, himself, and a few relatives, some whom had since died. He had always thought that the child was Jonouchi's. Kaiba did not want to give up anything as precious as his only daughter. After closer examination, he knew that she was his. The perfect clone of what death took from him was his…and he could not tell her.

To be continued or THE END?


	5. That Read with the Pharaoh

Test Fiction 5.1: That read with the pharaoh

Chapter Note: This idea formed after accidently reading the fiction "Along the Way" (last three chapters were a bit unreadable).

Author's Note: I only put it together as a part one because I was not sure how to write this. Or even what direction it would take. And, I never wrote for High Priest Seto before. (I hear that he's more forgiving to write for.)

The voyage was long and the princess had finally arrived at the pyramids. The Grecian princess had long medium brown hair and blue eyes. She was awaiting the pharaoh's arrival in his throne room. She turned around as she noticed a dark skinned man enter the room.

She started to blush and gasped as she thought to herself, "_He's THAT handsome?_" She felt like a fool, for being impatient to meet with him. She immediately got onto her knees, bowed her head and held up the fruits that she was holding. "My pharaoh, I bare these fruits to you, as a gift of our first meeting."

"What ARE those things," he asked as he leaned closer to look at the fall of purple marbles which were clustered together."

"They're grapes, my pharaoh."

"I'm not the pharaoh." She looked up at him as she lowered the fruit. She could barely make out his brown hair and he had piercing cerulean eyes. "I'm the high priest, Seto."

His good looks caused her to hesitate, "Please forgive me-."

"And, you're filthy. GUARDS! Why did you bring her here like this!?" He grumbled to himself, "I'll have their heads-."

"Please don't. It was my fault. I was anxious to meet the pharaoh." Even underneath the filth of travel, he saw that she was a pretty girl.

"He'd preferred it if you were clean. Now, get up and follow me." He noticed all of the men, after he exited the throne room. "Call off your guards. You won't need them where we are going. They need their rest."

After Isis introduced Téa to Mana, she exited the room and looked at Seto, "Why didn't you leave?"

"I have a lot of work to do."

"That work is not as important as my necklace had prophesized."

"Translations, ceremonies, and preparing the princess, is not important?"

"Things would have been fine if you left until the next two full moons." She sounded sad, "Now, our kingdom will fall."

"WHAT on earth are you talking about Isis?"

"I will not tell you the prophecy. Instead, I want to personally say, that you should at least take the time to mourn the death of that peasant girl."

"Kisara? She is better off in death."

She recognized the look, "She is." Isis did not want to tell Seto that Kisara's death did not end the vision of their kingdom's destruction from coming to her.

"Because of her sacrifice, we will eventually have a future pharaoh." After Pharaoh Aknamkanon's death, his son became the pharaoh at the age of fourteen. They immediately started a search for a woman to become his queen. In their search, Mahad had found Téa Gardner. And, she agreed to meet their pharaoh. Also, during that time, a new evil Ka was being unleashed upon their people. After finding Kisara, Priest Aknadin pleaded with her for many weeks to give her Ka to Seto. Seto did not want her to, but she agreed for the safety of their people. Before then, Seto would had never believed that a woman who was hated all of her life, for being an albino, loved those same people enough to make that sacrifice. Her Ka was released almost two weeks ago and it was believed to be the strongest magic tablet ever known.

"I hope so," Isis agreed. "Her sacrifice will never be forgotten."

"She is ready to meet the pharaoh," Mana announced as she walked into the hallway. Following her was Téa Gardner. She was a stunning beauty. Long shinny brown hair, large sapphire eyes, highly fair skinned…yet not sickly pale like Kisara's skin looked.

"_The rumors ARE true_," Seto thought to himself, "_Grecian women are very exotic_!" He never noticed all of the servants filing out into the hallway. He only saw her. As Téa looked up at them, she smiled. After she noticed how Seto was looking at her, her feeling of bashfulness caused her to look away and blush.

"Don't worry. The pharaoh will like you," Mana stated.

After they all arrived in the throne room, the guards and servants bowed. The pharaoh stood and walked over to the princess and the priests. "I see that you have brought the princess to me. I am Pharaoh Aknamkanon's son, Pharaoh Atém."

Téa got onto her knees, bowed her head and held up the fruits that she was holding. "My pharaoh, I bare these fruits to you, as a gift of our first meeting."

"No need to bow princess." She stood and he walked up to her. His hair were shades of black, red, and blonde and had gorgeous amethyst eyes. Out of all of people she had seen, he had the fairest tanned skin. He looked into her eyes as he cupped her hands in his, "I thank you for this gift. How about we get to know one another a little more privately?"

Téa smiled, "Yes, pharaoh." He snapped his fingers and all of the servants left the room.

His eyes never left hers, "Mahad was right about you. You are a stunning woman." Téa started to blush. "May I introduce you to my priests? They are very important in the protection of myself and my people."

After a week, High Priest Seto and Priest Mahad were walking by the throne room and Seto put a hand on his shoulder to stop them. They listened as Atém finished a joke.

"Wasn't that funny princess?" They did not hear her answer. "How about this one?" After he was finished, he asked, "Wasn't that funny princess?" They did not hear her answer. "Not that one either!? How about this one?" After he told the next joke, they heard her start laughing. They were both surprised that she laughed at that one.

"That was a joke **I** told him," Seto said through his teeth.

"Seto, wait-," Mahad pleaded too late, Seto had gone past the curtain to the throne room. Mahad quickly followed him. Every time that the high priest had wished to question the princess, to get a feel if she might have been a good match for the pharaoh, someone always pushed him away from the couple. If Seto had not found her attractive, he would have made a scene already. They noticed the princess laughing at another joke.

"_I told him THAT one, too_," Seto thought angrily to himself, "_And, HE doesn't like my jokes_."

"Seto, Mahad," Atém said with a smile on his face, "the two of you are just in time! I first wanted to thank Mahad for a job well done. This week with the princess had passed by so quickly." He turned to Téa, "Dear princess Téa, would you care to stay with me for at least another month? If we still like one another, we could move forward towards our marriage."

"May I have time to think about it," Téa asked.

"True," Mahad added, "Her trip was to be two weeks long."

"But, I only arranged for a messenger to head out and confirm our agreement of courtship," Atém stated with a frown. "Seto? How long would it take to make a proper escort of the princess and her men back to Greece?"

"One week," Seto answered.

"Princess, please forgive my kingdom for not having the necessary resources to send you back right away…if that's your request."

"_We DID have those resources_," Seto thought to himself, "_Was he smart enough to dismiss that sail crew the day after he met her? I admit, it's exactly what I would've done, but he's attracted to her, too?_" One of the few things that High Priest Seto and Pharaoh Atém had in common was that it was hard for the average woman to keep their attention long. And, now it seems that they had both developed a crush on the same young woman.

"It is fine, my pharaoh. I guess it would not hurt to stay another month with you."

"_She agreed!?_"

"Please, Téa, you may call me: Atém. We will send out word about our happy arrangement to everyone. While my people do that, you must decide which one of your men will go back to your country to send our message. But, in the meantime," he turned to Seto, "High Priest Seto will teach you a few things about our ceremonies and culture."

Seto looked angry, "I have better things to do-!"

"You do?"

"Wouldn't Mana be better suited-?"

"Are you refusing your pharaoh's wish?"

"No, pharaoh."

"Very good. I need to speak with Mahad. Thank you for volunteering to take care of the princess, Seto." Seto said nothing. "You are both dismissed." High Priest Seto and Princess Téa left the throne room together.

Seto and Téa were sitting in a room together and were surrounded by scrolls.

"Seto? Is there any way that I could see the surrounding villages within the next month?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't want to marry a great man who neglects his people."

"But, 'everything that pharaoh does is great'. How does he neglect his people if he is so great? Besides, his reign has only been for a few months. There would not be any drastic changes, as of yet."

"Then, this will be the best time for me to influence him."

Seto laughed, "Women can not influence men."

Téa stood, looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Well, you never met a Grecian woman before." She winked. She started looking through her things, "In OUR culture, a woman can change the course of a war. And, to look upon the beauty of a Grecian woman can stop all time…." Seto stopped moving. He remembered that that was the way he felt about her, when she was ready to be presented to the pharaoh. She turned around with grapes in her hand, "A Grecian woman can find the secret to fall her husband's opponent." She sat next to him and briefly smiled, "Grecian women are the smartest in the world!" She looked at him, "And, any man who wishes his heart to never be snared by a Grecian woman: ask Aphrodite to make him deaf and Athena to blind his eyes before she comes to him, for to love a Grecian woman that will not love him back will eat his soul."

"Are what you tell me lies?"

"If you don't believe me, than thank your gods for not introducing you to the Grecian woman that makes your every living hour miserable."

"You say that as if a woman would eventually make me miserable."

"Not any woman. Just a Grecian one."

His look changed to curiosity, "Have…you ever made a man suffer like that?"

She looked worried, "If I had, I do not know."

"Would you like a man to suffer like that over you?"

"I…I hope not." She looked down at all the scrolls on the table, "I hope that I would love him, too."

He slightly leaned towards her, "Do you wish the pharaoh to suffer like that?"

"Only as long as he needs to. Then, I hope I would fall in love with him."

Seto looked away when he let out a sound of his disapproval of her wanting to like Atém. As he sat up and crossed his arms, his voice was stern, "You wish to fall in love with him, yet you also offer me grapes? The pharaoh would have a fit, if he were to find out."

Téa went into a panic and placed one of her hands upon the crook of his arm, "OH, please don't tell him!" After he turned and looked at her, she started to blush at him, "These are the ones that I offered to you before. It would be wrong of me to present the same grapes and my heart to two separate men." She held them up to him, "Will you accept these as a gift for teaching me about your land?"

"How do you eat them?"

"You pluck," she pulled a grape off of the cluster and held it up to him with a smile on her face, "and chew it." He took the fruit from her hand. "And, when you done, you may spit out the seed." She quickly grabbed his wrist, "Are you married?"

"Why?"

"The vines which these grapes came from are consumed by single people, usually in a ceremony to ask that their true love be brought to them. They were given to the Greeks by the goddess of love: Aphrodite."

Seto doubted the truthfulness of the story. "I am not."

Téa was shocked to hear that Seto was not married, "You're…not? Then, please eat." The grape tasted different from anything else he has had. "Do you like it?" He nodded. "Oh, I forgot. Will you do one thing for me? Could you keep all of the seeds from the grapes you eat? I want to see if I can grow them here."

To be continued or THE END?


	6. That read with Roman Gods

Test Fiction 6.b: That read involving Greek Gods

Chapter Note: I'm writing a caution here. The way I had wrote this [Test Fiction 6], may seem outside the teen category and I do not mean to offend anyone by this one. I tried my best to scale back and not write certain descriptions. If you're STRICTLY a K through T rating person (and most T-rated stories offend you), then you might want to skip this one. There are mentions of characters feeling sexual. But, there aren't any, in depth, sexual depictions. It's just that, when I wrote it, I struggled thinking if the finished product would be considered T-rated or M-rated.

Author's Note: I would've liked this one to be more comedy. It's hard to tell since the scale of this one is so short.

Author's Note for version 6.b: I removed the last paragraph, as nothing could connect it as the same story. Also, I removed one line because it was becoming too provocative. (As if one line…*sigh*.)

Kaiba felt someone run past, behind him, as he was closing his locker. He smelt the fragrance of sunflowers and looked as he heard a voice.

She continued to run as she looked back at him and smiled, "Good Morning, Kaiba!" Like all of the other girls, she wore the uniform of a white button down shirt, pink blazer, a blue tie, and a matching blue pleated skirt. Unlike the other girls, she had long legs, a prominent chest, sparkling blue eyes, and very short brown hair. It was his brother's friend, Téa Gardner. Yugi Moto and she were the only two students to say 'Good Morning' to him everyday, without fail. For Yugi, it was Yugi being Yugi. But, Téa felt that if she extended her hand of friendship, then Kaiba would be friends with them, one day. She had always tried the hardest with him. She even noticed if she said 'Good Morning' then he was not as mean when she tried talking to him in the afternoon. He even laughed, two weeks ago. But, that was because some girls openly started to tease that she had a crush on him. When he encouraged their mocking by directly asking Téa, she angrily ran off. She had been consistently arriving late to school, since then. But, she never forgot to continue to say 'Good Morning' to him with a smile on her face.

"Mmnh?" For some reason, the action caught his attention, today. She looked different to him, but he did not know why. His pulse had quickened and for the first time he could not deny feeling attracted to her, but he did not know why. "Maybe I should work less, today," he thought as he started walking to class. He also swore to himself that she did not smell of anything particular until a few days before the conversation that they had two weeks ago.

Kaiba heard a woman sigh and say to someone, "I told you, that even after being mindcrushed, it would not work."

Kaiba looked up, which got the attention of the two figures in the darkened portion of his office. They both had purple eyes and were wearing togas. The woman was about 5'8 with long blonde wavy hair. Next to her was a teenager that was only five feet tall; his hair was shades of black, purple, and blonde. "Why are you two in my office!?"

"My son, you've let him see us."

"Opps," the son replied.

"What's the meaning of this, Yugi," Kaiba growled.

The woman scowled, "I was going to ask you to not mind our sudden presence, but I don't like your attitude!"

"Who cares if you like it, Valentine?" The both of them gave him wicked grins, at the mention of the word 'Valentine'. Next, wings appeared from the son's back and he held a bow in his hands. Kaiba had no clue of what trouble he was in. "What are YOU TWO smiling about?" As he attempted to stare them down, Kaiba could not help but have a feeling of sexual arousal towards the both of them.

The youth looked up at the woman, "I don't want to shoot him again, mother. He is like the brother I never had."

"Again?" He watched as the youth took out and aimed a golden arrow, with a heart-shaped head at him. Kaiba seemed alarmed, "AGAIN?" A memory flashed within Kaiba's mind, "NO! Not again!" Kaiba tried to hide under his desk, but his body did not move an inch.

The woman smiled, "Tsk! Tsk! There, there, Seto. I should punish you, for being that rude to me. Cupid? You know that I don't want you to use that one."

Cupid, the youth that looked like Yugi, looked at his mother, "My gold arrows were enough to have Apollo make love to a tree for a week!"

"Cupid," Kaiba asked in thought, "Then, …that means that woman is Venus?"

She smiled and touched her son's head, "Just give him a slight touch of silver. His loins will burn so hot for some unfortunate girl, he'd practically beg me to lift that curse."

"Are you sure he can take that?" Cupid re-sheathed the arrow and pulled out a tiny silver arrow, "I mean, I could always hit him with a larger gold arrow."

"No…. I want to hurt him for his insolence."

Cupid smiled, "Okay!" He turned to Kaiba, "Just to let you know, everytime I shoot you with an arrow, you're going to fall in love with the first person you see. But, you've already been experiencing that."

"You little coward," Kaiba said outloud.

"Wow. Well, I hope you have fun, after feeling this one," Cupid replied before firing the arrow at Kaiba.

Kaiba woke up and knew that he just had a strange dream. He could not see straight. Everything was blurry and colorful. He tried to get up, but his limbs moved about weakly. He noticed the warmth of soft hands on his face.

"Kaiba, don't move. Are you okay?" Kaiba started to wonder if he had died and gone to heaven. He started moving towards where the sweet voice came. "Kaiba?" He knew that she was right in front of him and reached out to her. He reached out, yet missed her. She breathed out when his fingers had grazed against one of her breasts. "Don't move!" He felt her leave him. After a minute, she knelt at his side and grabbed his face, "Kaiba, look at me." As his eyes began to focus, he noticed her large sapphire eyes and short chocolate colored hair. Now that he could see her, he would not let her get away, like she had a moment ago. His arms flailed as he reached out for her. She let out a squeak as he successfully managed to pinch her behind. She started to blush, "Kaiba…."

He gave a delirious smile and started to laugh once he recognized the face, while he thought, "Of course, it was Gardner."

"Kaiba? Did you hit your head?"

"No. YOU hit my head," he started to sit up while Téa tried forcing pressure on his chest.

"You shouldn't get up."

He put his hand on his head and blinked hard. He knew something had hit him, but he did not know what. He looked back at Gardner. That little angel next to him was definitely the one that hit him. He pushed her to the floor and started kissing her. "I don't know where you've been all of my life, but I'm not letting you leave."

"Kaiba-!"

"Please call me, Seto?" Téa blushed as he started kissing her, again.

"Kaiba, please?" She started to beg over and over, "Please? Please, stop." She started breathing heavier as she felt his hands on her. "Oh," She gasped with pleasure.

Finally, Mokuba entered into the room and witnessed his brother on top of Téa. He also noticed that one of his brother's hands was where it should not belong, "Woah!"

"Mmm!" As she turned, Mokuba saw that Téa's cheeks were red, "Please, make him stop?"

Mokuba wrestled his brother off of Téa, "SETO! What's wrong with you? Sit down!" He got his brother to sit in one of the office chairs.

Kaiba looked dumbfounded, "…?"

Mokuba looked back at Téa. She was kneeling and hugging herself, while staring at the ground. "Are you okay?"

She blushed with embarrassment and softly answered, "Yes." It was the first time they ever witnessed Kaiba out of control. "_The way he looked at me; …the way he kissed me; …the way he touched me…,_" she started thinking to herself while her mind processed what she felt. Her mind told her one thing, but her body kept telling her that she enjoyed it. She never realized that she might have liked him, until just a few minutes ago. Téa's mind fought against what her heart and body felt. She fought against herself until she was filled with the feeling of shame and ran out of the room. She did not feel shame until she forced it onto herself, just like Kaiba was forcing himself onto her. It did not matter that she might have felt differently if he had just asked. It did not change that what he did to her was still wrong of him to do.

"Seto?"

"Where did Gardner go? I need…," he looked confused about his feelings and nervously bowed his head for a moment, before looking back up at Mokuba, "I really need to talk to her."

"What do you need to talk to her about?"

"I don't know, Mokuba. And, I know there's no reason for me to talk to her. I just…want to hear her voice." He seemed saddened.

Mokuba walked out into the hallway and saw that Téa was crying, "What happened?"

"Your brother asked me to come to his office, this afternoon, …alone. The door was cracked and when I walked inside, he was unconscious on the floor." She sniffled, "And, I was so scared! I thought he was dead!" She garbled out her next few words.

"What? I didn't get anything after when you called me."

"After I called you, when I checked on him, …he woke up and started kissing me. And, I couldn't stop him. Please don't tell anyone, Mokuba? The whole school would call me a hussy, if anyone found out."

"I promise, Téa. You should go home."

"Not until I find out that he's okay. You shouldn't leave him, alone."

"Oh, shoot!"

Téa grabbed his hand, "Wait." She handed him a slip of paper, "Could you ask him about this? It was how he invited me."

Mokuba looked at it, "I'll ask him about it. Thanks!" As he went back into the room and started to walk to his brother, he stared at the paper, "Well, that IS his handwriting. But, he doesn't send invitations worded like this." Mokuba looked up and saw that his brother was sniffing his own clothing and hands. Kaiba could still smell Gardner. He wanted her so bad, that he dared himself to taste his fingers. His fingers tasted like he knew how she smelt: white peony…and vanilla. The blood surged within his body as he also detected a hint of jasmine. And, his mind started to wonder what her sweat tasted like, if he was able to kiss her supple bare flawless skin. His mind kept going on because he knew that she was on the other side of that door. He shook his head and forced himself to stop thinking about her. He could not stand how his body was on fire for her. And, how he desired to taste her hot moist cherry flavored lips. He started getting angry at himself. The way he had been acting, it was as if someone had cursed him.

Kaiba could not help himself, "Where is she?"

"Where is she," Kaiba asked to himself in thought, after he closed his locker. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone dashing behind him.

It was Téa Gardner. She closed her eyes and blushed as she yelled, "Good Morning, Kaiba!" As she continued to run, Kaiba watched her.

"She has all of THAT and you're a butt man?" He turned to see two people next to him. "It's a shame," she added.

"What are you doing here, Valentine," Kaiba hissed.

"It's Venus. DON'T make me turn you into a toad!"

"I'd like to see that."

"Don't encourage her," Cupid quickly intervened.

"I know that she can't do that because you're both are a bunch of fancy holograms by Pegasus."

"We're not holograms, silly. Don't you know that us gods like hiding as humans?"

"There's no such thing."

"Are you sure? Because if Mokuba wasn't there, on Friday, I don't think you would've stop your reaction from my silver arrow."

"I could've stopped myself." Cupid took out a silver arrow, but Venus put her hand upon his shoulder.

Venus used her other hand to toss her hair, "Yes, Cupid. He can stop himself. That is why during the day he thinks about breaking her spirit and spends many nights lying awake wishing that he could break something else of hers. Tee-hee. I'd think she'd enjoy it."

"What are you talking about?"

"OH-ho-ho," she laughed. "If you still care to know the taste of her sweat, I'll make a deal with you." Kaiba did not say anything. He was puzzled by how she knew his desire, but his look of curiosity proved that he still wanted to know Gardner's sweat did taste like. Venus clasped her hands together. When she opened them, she was holding a vile. She opened it and Kaiba thought it smelt divine. "Seto, I know that you're such a little love sick puppy, that you'd rip this out of my hands JUST to have a taste of her. But, I'll up the ante. If you tell me how you think about tasting her, I'll give you the opportunity to do it."

"You low life."

"There's a time limit on that offer, Kaiba," Cupid warned.

Venus slowly moved the bottle towards Kaiba, "Hmm?" Venus pulled away as he swiped at it, "OH!"

"Fine! I'll admit it." He leaned over and whispered his desire into her ear.

Venus looked disappointed, "Hrmmm…okay. Deal. As long as you make it to class on time." Kaiba looked up and saw that he only had thirteen seconds. He started to run. Right before he reached the classroom, a stabbing pain formed in his chest. He looked down to see that Cupid was standing in front of him, holding a golden arrow into Kaiba's chest. "No. Not again," Kaiba said weakly and his vision started to become blurry.

Cupid began to blush, "You'll thank me later."

"So sad, Kaiba," Venus said as she put her arm around his shoulders and the bell started to ring, "You lost the bet."

Kaiba heard someone whisper, "I hope you feel better, Seto", and his eyes snapped open after he felt a kiss on his cheek and he grabbed the person. After hearing the brief scream, he looked up and saw that it was Téa Gardner and her breasts were resting upon him.

She started to blush, "Kaiba? Are you okay?" She sounded shy.

He was thinking about kissing her, but his defense kicked in, "What were you doing Gardner?"

"I was only wishing you to get better."

"Didn't you just touch me?"

"That was…," she bit her lip as she thought of a lie, "my hair."

Kaiba looked confused as he still felt the coolness upon his left cheek. "Is that all?" He was getting lost in her big blue eyes. His voice unintentionally became a sexy growl, "Why are you here, Gardner?"

"I-I, I-I, I…," she was panicking, "came here for a throat lozenge." Kaiba was still not sure what Venus meant about that other thing of Gardner's that he wanted to break, but he would love to know right now. He also did not know that he was making Téa feel awkward. "Kaiba…?"

"What?"

"I," she briefly let out a nervous smile, "need to go back to class." He let go and she quickly sat up and looked out of the entrance. She turned back to him with a smile on her face and touched his hand, "Get some rest. Okay?" She walked over to a jar and took what she needed. After she walked to the entrance, she turned and smiled, "Get better! I'll let the nurse know that you're awake." She left the room.

Cupid sighed, "I practically threw her at you and you let her go?"

Kaiba looked at him, "What are you talking about? Is it about that bad dream I had where I kissed Gardner? I would never touch-," he remembered how worried she looked that day, "her beautiful…how beautiful…." He could not believe that his want for her started to return and started thinking about her smiling face when she just left, "Stupid Gardner."

"Where is she," Kaiba asked to himself in thought, after he closed his locker. "Gardner's normally punctual. But, today she's testing her luck." He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone dashing at him. It was Téa Gardner. "What's different about her today?" He did not notice his eyes widen. The pace of his pulse had quickened as he noticed her bouncing towards him. He now knew the reason that she ran with her arms across her chest. He could not stop from being hypnotized.

He suddenly noticed a blonde woman smiling next to him, "Hmph? I'm surprised that she made it this far, after I untied her shoe."

"What?"

"Good Morning," at that moment Téa's eyes widened as she stepped on her shoe lace and tripped. She yelled as she knocked into him, knocking both of them onto the ground. They both moaned in pain. Téa's breasts were on his legs and her face against his beltline. As Téa moved her face rubbed against his hips and her breasts rubbed upwards against his thighs; Seto experienced a nose bled. As she started to come to, she felt him against her nose. She quickly got to her knees and blushed at him. After a long hesitation she managed to say, "Pervert." She got up and ran off to class.

Venus leaned down and started to giggle at him, "You deserved that, Kaiba." She shrugged, "By the way, you're late to class, again."

"Why are all of those dweebs talking to her," Kaiba angrily thought to himself. He was watching a group of four teenage boys talking with Téa. He hated the way that they all looked at her. And, he could tell that at least three of them were interested in dating her. He was not going to give any of them the chance to touch her. The guys quickly left and Téa looked up as she noticed Kaiba walking over to her. She gave him a giant warm smile. "I don't appreciate you making me late for class."

Her expression turned to shock, "I…I did?" Kaiba's expression did not change. She looked upset, "I'm sorry, Kaiba." He had not expected an apology out of her. "I'm not sure how I could correct my mistake."

Cupid appeared behind Téa and smiled, "I know how she could correct her mistake. Nod, if you want her to be struck by my arrow."

Kaiba scowled, "You can start by coming to school on time, again. I don't know why you've changed your habits."

"I thought that you were above teasing me, Kaiba." Téa started to blush, "And, what you asked me three weeks ago was not nice."

"What do you mean: 'It was not nice'? I only asked you a question."

Téa pouted, "It was the way you asked it."

"Who really cares whom you're interested in? You got yourself all in a knot all over nothing."

She became mad, "Nothing!? Good-bye, Kaiba."

He watched as she turned and ran off. And, that was one shake that he could not shake out of his mind. Kaiba turned to Cupid, "What's her problem?"

"You."

"How am I her problem?"

"I did not mean that you are one of her life problems. I meant that, she has a problem with your personality."

"A problem with my personality? What's wrong with my personality?"

Cupid sweats, "You don't know how much my mother would LOVE to answer that question, for you."

"Where is your mother?"

"She's out protecting overly hormonal eagerly sexual undersexed innocent virgins, like Gardner."

"What!?"

"Opps! You…didn't hear that," he stabbed Kaiba with a small golden arrow.

"OW!"

"Opps!" Cupid disappeared before Kaiba could look at him.

Kaiba was walking down the school hallway and abruptly stopped. That small stature and those wings? He knew who it was. "Cupid?" Cupid's eyes had a red glow and let out a wicked sneer and took out an arrow with a large golden heart-shaped head. The arrow head must have had a nine-inch diameter. "You've GOT to be kidding me?" Cupid laughed as he shot the arrow at Kaiba. Kaiba started to run in the opposite direction, "NO! NOT AGAIN! OWW!" It hit Kaiba on the side of one of his buttocks and he fell to the floor. Cupid giggled as three tiny Blue-Eyes White Dragons, each holding a heart, spun around Kaiba's head. "Why me?" Kaiba passed out.

Kaiba groaned and started to wake up as he heard footsteps down the hall.

"Kaiba…Kaiba, please wake up!" The voice of the female was next to him, but the footsteps seemed heavy, like from a male. "Kaiba?" His eyes focused and he saw that it was Téa, who looked worried. She started to smile with relief as his eyes focused at her.

"KAIBA," a man yelled. Téa let out a squeak as she turned to him and Kaiba started to sit up. "GARDNER! What on earth are you two doing?"

"M-Mr. Periwig," Téa said in fear.

Mr. Periwig stopped next to them, "You two have been continually late to class and now you're both late to after school detention! Gardner, you got another two days in detention! Kaiba, you're suspended!"

"No-no, Mr. Periwig," Téa said as she stood up. "You can't suspend Kaiba. He did not do anything wrong. He's been suffering from an illness lately."

"I don't care how sick he is! He's still suspended."

"Mr. Periwig, please-!"

"Gardner, you're expelled, instead! Both of you, in my office, now!"

Kaiba watched as Téa cried. "You should've kept your mouth shut Gardner. You just got yourself expelled."

Téa only started to cry harder, "I'm sorry, Kaiba. I won't talk to you ever again."

"I never wanted you to talk to me in the first place." Téa only wailed louder. It was not Kaiba's style to make girls cry. He would have said something to calm her, but it was not the right time. "I'm tired of waiting." Kaiba got up and stormed into the Guidance Counselor's office. "I'm tired of waiting for you to fill out the paperwork! I'll see myself out!"

"Are you saying that you're dropping out, Kaiba?"

"YES! Whatever…just give me the papers."

"Kaiba, no," Téa yelled as she ran into the office. "You shouldn't let him do this to you."

"Go away, Gardner."

"No!"

"Why don't you ever leave me alone?"

"It's unfair how Mr. Periwig has been trying to push you out of school. You just need time to recover."

Those big sad innocent eyes of hers got to him. Did she really care about him? He turned away from her before his mind became mush, "Mind your own business."

She grabbed his forearm, "Kaiba…." She gave him a puppy dog face, "Please?" He did not know it, but Téa was concerned about his health.

Mr. Periwig put all of the papers on his desk and smirked. He had a suspicion on why these two students were always late, "Miss Gardner, since you're so concerned about Mr. Kaiba, let's see if Mr. Kaiba's concerned about you." The two teens gave him their full attention. "I will excuse Mr. Kaiba from being eligible for expulsion, as long as YOU improve your grades. And, Mr. Kaiba, if Gardner's grades fall or you quit school before the end of this semester, I will expel the both of you."

Téa gasped and let go of Kaiba, "But, Mr. Periwig, that's unfair-."

"Not, really. The school's policy requires me to assign a senior to tutor you before I can expel you for failing grades."

"I'll tutor her," Kaiba said. Téa looked at him.

Mr. Periwig smirked as he noticed that Téa was starting to blush. "But, you're a busy man, Mr. Kaiba. When would you ever have the time to tutor her? Besides, you've never tutored before."

"My grades are high enough and I'm a senior. They're the only requirements."

Mr. Periwig, did not trust the older teenager due to his resourcefulness of being head of Kaiba Corp., "Since I am pardoning Mr. Kaiba from expulsion, then Miss Gardner will be in mandatory afterschool detention for three days a week. At the end of the school day you both will be presented with a subject, which she'll be quizzed on before the end of detention. This will go on for two months. If she fails any of those quizzes or any classes by the end of the semester, she will get expelled."

Kaiba looked at Téa, "Are you fine with that?"

"Kaiba, you don't-."

Kaiba looked at the guidance counselor, "Deal."

"What's the thing that keeps us here?" Téa did not say anything. He started walking towards her, "What's keeping our bodies from randomly bumping together right now?" Téa started to blush. Kaiba could not say another word. The look she was giving him and the flush about her cheeks had made him lose his train of thought. Kaiba pulled up a chair in front of her and sat in it. He needed for her to pay attention, "I asked, what's keeping our bodies from randomly bumping together right now," he placed his left hand on her knee.

Téa jumped and slightly fidgeted away. Embarrassed, she averted her eyes, "Kaiba…."

Venus appeared at his other shoulder, "Ain't she cute? Did you know she prays every night for a perfect man? Then, prays for you to get better because she doesn't know what WE'VE done to you? Finally, she stays up thinking about you and goes to sleep with a smile on her face. Haven't you also stayed up thinking about her? Téa, that sweet innocent little angel…so virgin that she doesn't have a dirty thought in her head. I know that you have all sorts of dirty thoughts about her. Shouldn't she have dirty thoughts about you? Don't you want to tell her what you told me? And, all of those other impure thoughts that you have of her? If you confess all of those sinful things that you'd like to do to her, then maybe you could personally put a smile on her face before she slumbers." She paused, "You crave for her kiss every day that you wake up. And, you should let her know." Venus was right. They were alone. Kaiba's mind started to slip as he thought about acting out what he had been wanting to do to Téa for weeks. His hand reached out to touch her knee.

To be continued or THE END?


	7. That Light-hearted Read

Test Fiction 7: That light-hearted read

Chapter Note: A K+ rated read. Do you think I would have to switch back to the American name, for publishing? *Sigh* Too short of a sampling.

"Mazaki, stop crying," Kaiba told Anzu. "Mazaki, …Mazaki I'll fix this. Now, just stop. I'm going to take care of you." Her shoulders stopped shaking, but tears still rolled from her eyes as she looked up at him. They both turned as they heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

A young maid with long dark hair came in and walked up to them, "Mr. Kaiba, I have the-," the woman gasped. The maid saw that Kaiba was holding a nude Anzu, whom was hugging her knees to herself as she sat in his hand. She was just about five and a quarter inches tall, a twelfth of her normal size. "Mr. Kaiba-?"

"Just hand me the clothes! She's going to get cold." She did not move, so he snatched the outfit out of her hands, "Now, get out!" His voice was enough to have her running out of the room. He handed the outfit to Anzu.

Anzu smiled, "Thank you, Kaiba." They paused, then she looked around, "Could you put me down and leave the room, so that I may get dressed?"

"Why? I promised to keep a close eye on you."

"I don't want you to see me naked."

"You act like I've never seen a naked woman before."

Anzu started to blush, "But, have you seen a naked me, before?" She started turning red at the thought of Kaiba looking at her, "I never had a man see me naked. The first time should be for someone special, don't you think?"

"What's the point in that? Most people don't marry their first loves."

Anzu gulped, "Are you asking to be my first love?"

Kaiba let out a breath, "I was not implying that." Anzu smiled as she saw him turn a bit red. He and rested his hand on the table. She leaned forward as he let his fingers uncurl.

She flicked her wrist and started turning her index finger in circles, "Turn around, please." He turned his head and sighed. As she got up, he started to miss the feeling of her warm soft flesh leave his hand. He wondered if it was because it matched how warmly she spoke to him. He heard her run behind a vase, on the end table. "How long do you think it would take before they can fix me?"

"Hopefully we can fix everything within forty-eight hours. In the meantime, we'll have to monitor if your current predicament is stable."

She walked out from behind the vase, wearing a pink dress, "Stable?" Kaiba looked and saw that she seemed worried. "What if there's no cure? What about my friends and parents?"

"I won't let them see you like this. It'll get fixed. Trust me."

She could give no more than a weak smile, "Thanks, Kaiba."

Kaiba looked up from his work and witnessed that Anzu was smiling as she was dancing with his pen. "Why are you so happy?"

"Dancing makes me feel free and alive! Isn't there anything that makes you feel that way?"

"Dueling."

Anzu giggled, "Dueling might make you feel alive because of the adrenaline rush, but isn't there anything that makes your heart glow when you do it?"

"Makes my heart glow?"

"Yeah, …like when someone kisses you."

"I'm not sure, Mazaki. I guess I'll let you know when I remember. Now, can I have my pen?" She giggled as she spun around with the pen, then started hugging it while she looked up at him with a smile on her face. He thought she looked very attractive and her dancing was amusing him, "I could watch you all day, but you need to let me know when you're done with that."

A giant grin crossed Anzu's face, "You REALLY like my dancing, Kaiba!?"

"Maybe." He liked that, her smile, and her pretty blue eyes. She smiled as she noticed his face relaxing. She bowed with the pen and Kaiba caught her as she fell over.

"Thanks, Kaiba." She started curling up in a ball and nuzzling her head into his palm, "So, sleepy…."

"It's not that late-," he looked at the clock to see that it was 1:00am, "I guess it is that late." He removed the pen from his hand and walked across the room, holding Anzu. He stopped, knelt, and laid his hand on the ground, "I think that you should sleep at your house, tonight."

"My house?" She put her hands down and sat up to see a large doll mansion. She gasped, clasped her hands together, and turned to Kaiba, "For me!?"

"Where else would I play with my Barbie doll," Kaiba asked sarcastically. Anzu giggled as she clapped her hands, got up, and ran inside. "How is it?"

"This doll house is beautiful, Kaiba!" She ran to the elevator and got in. "Oh. There's no way for me to operate it."

"I'll get that fixed." She got out of the elevator and stepped onto his hand. He lifted her to the second floor."

She walked over and sat on the bed, "This doll bed is too hard." She got up.

"THAT, I can fix." He walked out of the room. After a minute, he came back with a few things and a pillow. Next, he sat and removed the pillow casing and started to tear it apart.

"Kaiba, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a slight improvement to your bed."

"You didn't have to tear your pillow case, for me."

Kaiba took a few cotton balls and wrapped a piece of the casing with it, "It's a good excuse to practice some of my orphan skills." He saw the look of sympathy and curiosity that she was giving him, while he was threading a needle. He thought of her beauty while he started to sew the fabric, "At times, I had to sew Mokuba's teddy bear back together…. I kept doing it for him until our step father Gozaburo Kaiba adopted us. He yelled at us about how it looked and tossed it out before we left the orphanage."

"If you had children, would you sew their dolls back together?"

"Forget thinking about that. What's on my mind, now, is making a decent pillow for my girlfriend."

Anzu gasped as she heart skipped a beat. She thought Kaiba was handsome. But, did he find her pretty? She started to blush, "You think of me as your girlfriend?"

"Well, since I promised to keep an eye on you, then I have to take you everywhere with me. Everyone is going to have thoughts about why you are traveling with me. That makes you my girlfriend. And, it'll stay that way until you're back to normal." He finished sewing the pillow and handed it to her. "After that, we'll be back to as we were." Anzu hugged the pillow as she let out a disappointed sigh. "Is there anything wrong with my pillow, Mazaki?"

"No…. I'm just tired," she lied. She wanted him to like her, at least as a friend. She thought that they were getting along well enough to not be total strangers, anymore.

"Would you like a mattress, too? Or were you planning on sleeping on the floor, like a pauper?"

"Yes, please."

"Fine, then." She watched as he quickly sewed up a mattress for her and laid it next to the bed.

"Thank, you!" She flashed a smile, "Do you take requests for bed time stories, as well?"

Kaiba seemed a bit angry, "I thought I already told you one." His anger went away as realized how sad Anzu looked.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. You've been so nice to me today, …thank you," she sounded scared.

"Fine! But, I'm telling the one that I want to tell." She started to smile. "But, only because I don't want you crying at night that you don't have a blanket." He told her a story as he sewed the blanket and placed it on her. By the time he was finished, Anzu was sound asleep.

Anzu was laying on Seto's desk, on her stomach and elbows, with her hands on her face, "I'm bored!"

"Then, dance or something."

"I need music."

"Is Mozart okay?"

Anzu sat up, pouted, and crossed her arms, "I want to see a movie."

"I wouldn't take you to see such dribble. I would take my girlfriend to see theatre, instead."

Anzu blushed, "The theatre? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Kaiba…would you take me to see the theatre once I'm back to normal?"

"No. If you were back to normal, you wouldn't be my girlfriend, anymore."

"Oh…," Anzu looked down and placed a hand on her chest. She felt her heart break a little, "That's right." She could not believe that she wanted Kaiba to feel some sort of attraction towards her. What was she thinking?

"WHY are you being so mopey?"

Anzu was panicked and fell onto her side, "I'm-I'm sorry." She started to cry.

He reached for his phone, "I can't stand you anymore, Mazaki." After he dialed a phone number, he said, "Mokuba, come over." Anzu started to calm down as she listened to how Seto spoke to his brother. After Mokuba entered the room, Seto stood, "Do me a favor, and get her some fresh air."

"Okay, big brother," he answered as he watched Seto put a model car on the floor.

"That's for you, Anzu." He picked her up and placed her next to it.

Excitement exploded onto Anzu's face, "IT IS?"

"You can drive it yourself-." Anzu started screaming as she jumped up and down. Next, she climbed into it.

"Thank you!" The way she said it made Seto smirk.

She put her foot on the gas and as the car took off she waved, "YAHOO!" The brothers watched as the car moved down the hall.

"Seto? You know that thing doesn't have a seatbelt or an airbag. And, we're on the second floor. She's going to end up tumbling down the stairs and killing herself, since she doesn't even have a learner's permit to drive."

"Well, I hate to be the one that allows a guest of Seto Kaiba to die on his watch."

Mokuba's eyes went wide as Seto smugly smirked at him. He started to run down the hall, "Anzu! Wait up!"

To be continued or THE END?


End file.
